Jamko Fortunes
by jamko4ever
Summary: One-shots themed around Jamko fortunes since they clearly demonstrated that they love them in 8x12.
1. 8x22: My Aim Is True

**Set during episode 8x22 ("My Aim Is True")…**

"Flip you for who tells the old man," Danny conceded.

"Heads, I win. Tails, you lose," Jamie replied.

"Hey, wait a minute," Danny caught on as he followed his younger brother. "Alright, fine. I'll call Dad and give him the bad news if you go grab Chinese, then we can meet up back at the house. Sound good?"

"Sure. See you then," Jamie responded.

While getting food for another family meeting, Jamie decided to add an order for Eddie since he wanted to stop by her place afterward and tell her about any new developments. She was not pleased with him for keeping her in the dark about Duwann Wilson until they visited the Escobars for the second time.

After he left his father's house, Jamie called to let Eddie know he was coming over to with her favorite Chinese takeout order.

"Hey Eddie. I'm on my way over to your place with some food to talk about the case. I should be there in about 15 minutes," Jamie told his partner over the phone.

"Um, okay… Sure, that's fine… Kinda out of your way though, isn't it?" Eddie was confused about why her partner would make the trip so out of his way to Kew Gardens, Queens, but she was grateful for any time they spent together, especially when it involved food.

"Yeah, but this is important, and I figured you couldn't say no to food," Jamie replied without missing a beat.

When Jamie arrived, Eddie buzzed him in and opened her door, "Hey, wasn't expecting visitors as you can see, but thanks for thinking of me."

"No problem," Jamie smirked as he handed Eddie the bag of Chinese food.

Jamie walked inside as Eddie closed the door behind him. She was already dressed in her cozy baby blue pajamas; as he moved past her, he noticed a playoff hockey game muted on the television and a Lagunitas IPA on the coffee table.

Eddie offered to grab him a drink from the fridge while she warmed up her food, but Jamie declined. He followed Eddie into the kitchen as she leaned against the counter and watched him grab a glass out of the cabinet to fill with water for himself as if he lived here too. She was anxiously waiting for him to explain why he came over almost out of the blue.

Pondering how much he should tell his partner, Jamie decided to not tell her everything (like the fact that a Reagan could be on the hit list), but he could not leave without saying anything. "We found out that Duwann is holed up in a hotel in Miami and hired a hitman to carry out the attacks, so Baez is working on finding out who it could possibly be now. Danny is taking a flight out of JFK in the morning to arrest Duwann in Miami."

Eddie questioned him, "You came out here with food just to tell me that?"

Jamie smirked, "You should get a good night's sleep because we aren't out of the woods yet unfortunately."

Eddie simply nodded before he continued, "I should go. Enjoy your cozy night in!" Jamie started to walk to the door as Eddie was still surprised by how little he said. She followed him to the door, thanked him again for the food, and locked it behind him.

Eddie returned to the kitchen to get her food and clean up. She went to throw away the bag and found a fortune cookie at the bottom among a few napkins and sauces. Eddie smiled as she pulled the fortune cookie out of the bag.

Eddie unwrapped and broke the cookie to reveal the fortune. "Be prepared to lend a helping hand to a coworker tomorrow," she read to herself and finds it kind of eerie, but then subconsciously adds in Jamie's voice, "…between the sheets."

She laughed to herself as she went to eat her food and finish her beer as the hockey game headed to overtime. Before she turned off the TV to go to bed, she felt that uneasy feeling return, but she figured it was just from consuming the late-night takeout.

Neither Eddie nor Jamie had any clue of the truly life-changing events the next day had in store for them.


	2. 1x8: Chinatown

**Based on the deleted scene from 1x8 ("Chinatown")...**

Jamie is looking through the closet in their new house for something Eddie asked him to find, but he finds a long-lost trinket instead. He recognizes it but can't put his finger on where it came from. Jamie pockets the random object as he continues searching as his wife requested.

Before taking a shower that night, Jamie removes the trinket from his pocket and ponders what to do with it. He leaves it on his nightstand as he collects a folded towel from a drawer and heads for the bathroom.

In the shower, it finally clicks where Jamie found the intriguing ornament. Somehow, he is able to recall that interaction over a decade ago with surprising clarity…

He was aimlessly walking through Chinatown after he said farewell to the female FBI agent that had approached him about the Blue Templar investigation.

He came upon a cute little stand covered in Chinese knick-knacks and a sweet older woman greeted him. 'Maybe, you want a good luck necklace, for your girlfriend.'

'Actually, my girlfriend's pretty mad at me right now. I think I'm the one that needs the luck.'

At the time, he was fighting with his then-fiancée Sydney more often than he'd like to admit because of his unexpected switch from a prospective lawyer as a graduate of Harvard Law to a rookie New York City police officer walking a beat. He'd say that he was overwhelmed with the job along with the secret Blue Templar investigation, so he wasn't invested in helping Sydney adjust to their new reality as her law career was taking off.

The kind woman reassured him, 'I think you will be okay.'

Looking back, things didn't work out with Sydney, but it just wasn't meant to be as so many people say. He couldn't be happier with the state of his life over the last several years though.

'Yeah? What's this one mean?' He was truly curious in what the trinket now on his nightstand meant.

He hung onto every word that the woman uttered, 'Long life, good fortune, a healthy baby boy. Five dollars.'

'All that for five bucks? Take four?' He would've paid more than that for all those wonderful predictions if he had it on him, but he seriously only had four dollars in his wallet.

'Okay. For you.'

He was truly grateful that she allowed him to take it at a reduced price.

'Alright. There you go. Thanks.'

He walked away with the ornament in his pocket that day, and it somehow found its way all the way to a random box in their house today…

After his shower, Jamie lays in bed and goes through his blessings:

Long life: check…so far. Only thanks to his then-partner, now-wife's incredible intuition and impeccable aim when she took out that hitman who tried to take him out.

Good fortune: check. Countless times he could go back through: surviving when the Blue Templar tried to kill him by cutting the break lines in his Chevelle; somehow dodging the bullets in the middle of the Bitterman complex that killed his then-partner Vinny; being partnered with Eddie soon after Vinny's death and her graduation from the academy; and Eddie surviving the attempt on her life that killed another officer before the attempt on his life only a few weeks later, even though it didn't feel great at the time with the whole Barry thing.

A healthy baby boy: check. He's lying in his king-sized bed with his wife and healthy son: Conor Joseph Reagan is nearing his first birthday. And they recently moved out of their apartment because he's going to have a little sister in just a few months.

So yeah, Jamie would definitely hold onto that long-lost trinket and claim it as 'the best four dollars he ever spent.' But that was a story for another day; he just wanted to take in a beautiful night in bed with his growing family.


	3. 9x22: Something Blue

"We are so very glad and truly privileged to have you join us to celebrate this wondrous occasion," Frank Reagan addressed. "Cheers."

"Cheers," everyone replied.

Jamie and Eddie were walking around the room together introducing each other to some people after everyone got settled for the early evening rehearsal dinner. The small rehearsal at St. Angelus went by smoothly; everyone understood their role for the big day tomorrow. Some others from out of town joined them at the Bay Ridge restaurant to catch up with the soon-to-be-married couple before they were truly the center of attention.

First up, Jamie introduced Eddie to his mother's brother and his wife. His uncle had offered Danny his first job out of high school laying bricks before he went overseas. Next, Eddie brought Jamie over to her cop friend who works at 1PP. Jamie's law school buddies walked by shortly thereafter.

* * *

As the evening came to an end, the Reagans all congregated around the couple they were celebrating as they were about to go their separate ways, per tradition.

"Why do we have to be apart tonight? I can't sleep without you by my side," Eddie whined.

"Because it's tradition. Plus we get to spend the rest of our lives sleeping together, especially over our honeymoon," Jamie said before kissing her goodbye.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jamie remembered as he reached into his breast pocket. He pulled out an envelope, devoid of a mailing address and postage.

As he held it out to her, Eddie now noticed the envelope was addressed to "My Future Wife". He cleared his throat and looked down at it. "I wrote this when I was seventeen. Which means you were only thirteen, which is a little strange. But I've been waiting to be able to give it to someone, and now I can."

"Jamie…" she began.

"Read it when you get back to Erin's before you go to bed. And no, I never gave it to Sydney because we never got close enough to getting married."

Eddie had no words, all she could muster was "Okay" as her hands shook as she took the envelope from Jamie.

"I'll see you tomorrow for the best day of our lives," Jamie greeted before turning around and leaving her with the other women in the restaurant.

* * *

Among the plans they had set in place for their last night as an unmarried couple, Jamie and Eddie had agreed to get Chinese food with their separate parties because it was simple but also held a special meaning in their relationship. Jamie was at his childhood home with Frank, Henry, Danny, and Danny's boys; Eddie was at Erin's apartment with Nicky. When the food arrived, the parties opened the fortune cookies first.

When Eddie opened her fortune cookie, she read to herself, "You will soon bring joy to someone." 'Makes sense for tomorrow with or without "between the sheets",' she thought to herself, but she couldn't hold in her laughter. Erin and Nicky gave her a look but didn't ask anything, knowing it was probably an inside joke with her fiancé.

Jamie's fortune read, "The opportunity of a lifetime is in your near future." Jack got "The greatest risk is not taking one"; Sean added "between the sheets" as the tradition was passed on to another generation. It made Jamie smile to himself thinking about his soon-to-be wife and their well-deserved honeymoon starting the day after tomorrow.

* * *

Eddie was finally ready to read Jamie's letter in bed. As Eddie slid her finger beneath the sealed edge, she pulled out the paper and could hardly believe that was she saw was Marco's writing. In an age where communication was so instant, she didn't even realize she had never seen his formal cursive handwriting, other than his signature, just his messy writing on reports.

'To my dearest sweetheart,

I realize that while I write this, you and I have never met. And I find it strange that we have only known each other for such a short amount of time, comparatively, and now we will be wed, and you are reading this letter. I know future me will probably grow impatient while you read this, wanting nothing more than to lay you down and make love to you as you deserve, so I will try to be brief.

I suppose I will move along, but I apologize if my thoughts come out fragmented. Bear with me, sweetheart. I want nothing more than to memorize every single curve on your body, to hear a laugh that I can only presume will fill me with the most ultimate joy, to taste you in our most intimate of times, to be the person you need when your world feels like it's crushing you with unbearable weight.

In our life together, I may foul up, as I am a man and have found we're prone to do that every now and again. But sweetheart, I promise to touch you until I memorize your form. And even when I do, I promise to always touch you like the goddess you are. I promise to make an ass out of myself if that's what makes you laugh. We live in such a serious world, and I hope I never have to go a day without hearing your laugh. I promise to be your everlasting support system, to be your shoulder to cry on when you feel like you can't stand this life anymore.'

Eddie flipped over to the second page and swiped a tear away just as it fell from her eye.

'Sweetheart, if and when we decide to have children and start a family, I promise to never take you for granted. I promise to be the father our children need, and the husband you need, regardless of everything going on in the world around us. I will never neglect you and make you feel like a second–class citizen. You are my wife, my equal, my better half. As a note, if we are in the position to be questioning whether or not to have children, let me state my case. I have seen my father, for seventeen years now, sacrifice so much of himself for his children. He is the embodiment of what I feel a man should be. Sweetheart, let me convince you. No matter the career I choose, I would give up and sacrifice that life just to be the father of your children. If the pressure too intense, I would push it all away because as much as I love my job, I will undoubtedly love you more. I'm not sure how to tell you how much I love you. I could say it in three different languages but those words would be empty. For the rest of our forever, I will work to show you because that's the only way I know, and please hold me to that sweetheart.

When we find ourselves old, I must admit that I hope I go first. Living this life without you would seem impossible. And I promise to wait for you on the other side so that we can be together again. But if you totally hate this idea and think you would not survive without me, and wish to go first… if that is what would make you happy, I will comply. I would rather suffer the loneliness than have you feel even an ounce of pain.

Alright sweetheart, I will let you go now. Just remember that I am hopelessly in love with you. I love you, I love you, I love you.

Forever your husband, friend, lover, and confidant,

Jameson'

Eddie wished she could be in Jamie's arms, but she fell asleep with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

* * *

Everyone in the room was now looking at the bride at the rear of the chapel. Jamie had to consciously keep his jaw from dropping at the first sight of his soon-to-be wife, but his eyes began to well up with tears instead. Eddie took a deep breath before starting toward the altar.

Jamie had to dry potential tears multiple times before Eddie was standing across from him in front of the priest. He had to say something prior to the beginning of the ceremony. "I don't know how I could've ever thought this would be a 'waste'. Seeing you like this makes it worth every penny," Jamie mumbled so only Eddie could hear. Eddie felt her cheeks start to warm as her soon-to-be husband continued to redeem himself from that foolish comment he made when they were searching for a venue for the reception.

* * *

Eddie starts their vows as she did at her first family dinner, "I will always have your back."

Jamie follows, "If you fall behind, I'll wait up."

Eddie continues, "I'll earn your respect and pay you respect every day we have."

"I'll be your scout, your night watchman, your cavalry."

"Your medic, your chaplain in our army of two."

"No retreat, no surrender," Jamie starts.

"No retreat, no surrender," Eddie repeats.

"You can count on me."

"You can count on me."

The priest asks, "Jameson, do you take Edit to be your wife? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do," Jamie smiles, looking into Eddie's eyes.

"Edit, do you take Jameson to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do," Eddie smiles, looking back into his eyes.

Sean brings the rings up to the priest.

The priest continues, "The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken."

"I, Jameson, take thee, Edit, to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit." Jamie slides the ring on Eddie's left ring finger against her engagement ring.

"I, Edit, take thee, Jameson, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit." Eddie puts the ring on Jamie's left ring finger.

The priest continues, "Lord, bless and consecrate this groom and bride in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of their true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love through the Christ to God."

"My dear friends, let us turn to the lord and pray that he will bless this couple and unite them in holy marriage today. Father you have made the union of husband and wife so holy as it symbolizes the marriage of two humans through Christ to God. Look with love upon this couple and fill them both with love for each other, both honoring and respecting each other and always seeing their love as a gift to be treasured. May the commitment which they are making be sacred not only for today but for the rest of their lives. We ask this blessing for them in the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit. By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride."

Jamie pulls Eddie into him and kisses her lips as firmly as he ever has. They wished that moment would never end.


End file.
